From Princess to Pet
by RUHLSAR000
Summary: Its Lucia's 12th birthday! She is getting ready to celebrate before going to the surface to look for her pearl when her kingdom is under attack. She is captured by Gaito and taken in as his new pet! What will happen when she lives in darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! RUHLSAR000, here! This fanfic was adopted from mugglewaffles. Thank you mugglewaffles for letting me adopt this fanfic. Thank you readers for taking the time to read this fanfic. Please review.**

**Summary!- Its Lucia's 12th** **birthday! She is getting ready to celebrate before going to the surface to look for her pearl when her kingdom is under attack. She is captured by Gaito and taken in as his new pet! What will happen when she lives in darkness?**

Luchia was beautifully dressed in a long skirt, earring, fluffed pig tails, the works. It was her 12th birthday and she was going to go to the surface for the first time so she could look for her pearl and have it before her 13th. But first she had to have her party. She was swimming through the halls of the castle looking for Hippo when there was a loud crash and the whole castle seemed to shake. Thrown of balance (if that possible when swimming) she slammed into a wall.

"The castle is under attack!" Suddenly many mere-people appeared around lucia. One of her maids was right next to her.

"Irina? Whats going on? Who is attacking us?" Lucia was in a state of panic. Her kingdom was under attack! Her kingdom, her people.

"I don't know princess. But we have to protect you and get you to the surface!" As if on cue the whole group of them started swimming up ward. Except Lucia who was being dragged by her maid as she looked down at her kingdom which was masked by a cloud of dust. Suddenly a creature burst through the cloud with a group of people riding on it. suddenly a girl started singing Lucia couldn't see which person it was but she knew the voice was a girls. It hurt. her song seemed to hurt her almost physically. She wasnt bleeding or anything but her whole body hurt. She looked around and the whole group of her guards and maids stopped and were clinging to their heads. There was a loud noise and her they were blown away. She looked at them then back at the group of people only to see a boy in front of her.

"ahh!" She squeaked in surprised as she moved backwards. Only to have him step towards her. "Who are you? Are you the one whos attacking my kingdom? Why?" Lucia demanded through the pain of the music. He smiled at her, not in the warm way she was used to, but, in a way that looked like triumph.

"Oh sweet pink pearl princess, the reason i am attacking your kingdom is you." He took hold of her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Does it hurt? You know the pain can stop and we will spare your kingdom, IF you agree to come with us with out struggle. All you have to do is say youll come and be my little pet."

Lucia looked at him thoroughly disgusted.

"No way! I would never become your _pet_!" Lucia gritted her teeth in determination but the thought was lost at the look that crossed his face.

"Alright its your choice. Mimi! Sheshe!"

"Right Gaito!" Suddenly a horrible noise filled the air and lucia watched at her people crumbled down clutching their heads, some screaming. As lucia watched, tears came to her eyes. Not because of the pain of the music but from the sight of her people in pain. She made her decision. She grabbed into Gaitos shirt.

"I will." he smiled at her nodded to the two girls singing. They increased their volume and continued to sing.

"Will what? Dear pink pearl princess." She closed her eyes in pain and let go of his shirt to clutch her head.

"I WILL COME WITH YOU AND BE YOUR PET!"

"Very good." He waved his hand at the two girls and they stopped singing. He then once more took lucias chin into his hands. " I dont believe iv introduced my self. I am gaito and your new master. Now goodnight my dear sweet pet." He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Lucia felt her eyes grow very heavy. She struggled t keep them open but failed and fell into unconsciousness in Gaitos waiting arms. He picked her up and disappeared. But not before whispering in the blonds ear.

"When you wake we shall see how i can change your beautiful heart."

"Wake up princess. Princess, wake up." Lucia groaned and turned over. The voice was soft and calming but it was trying to wake her up!

"No." She groaned again. She heard a soft chuckle as the voice spoke again.

"Now, now Lucia thats not the way a Princess should behave. Let alone how a pet should behave to its master!" Lucia was confused. Pet? Master? The memories from the night before slowly made the way into he sleep hazed mind. She immediately bolted up right to find she had been sleeping on Gaitos lap! Questions formed faster than she could think.

"Gaito! Where are we? What did you do to my people? What did you do to me? What do you want from me?" She took a deep breath and set a glare straight at Gaito.

"Well now Lucia lets speak a bit more calmly." He laughed at the sight of her. Lucia glared harder, She hardly thought the situation funny.

"We are in my castle. Your people are safe, just as I promised. And I have done nothing to you yet. Well unless you count that little kiss something."

Lucia went red, she had just had her first kiss taken away by some one she was beginning to hate.

"As or what I want from you? When you know the answer to that question will depend on how you act. When you are here you will find that this is not like your castle. Everyone here is loyal to me, as you are to be. I am your master now so that means you do what I say and let me do what I want with out question." He patted the seat that Lucia had been previously sitting in. Lucia did not move. " I want you to sit here. Less you and your people shall be punished." Lucia gritted her teeth and sat down.

"Good now lets do something about your appearance. First to go will be those hideous pigtails." Gaito waved his hand and the shells holding her hair up disappeared. Causing her hair to fall down to floor length. I was wavy and had flowers strewn through it because of the way she had been dressed for her birth day. Gaito smiled.

"Very good now change into your human form." Lucia confused ad stunned. She had never changed into her human form but knew that you appeared with out clothes on.

"Well come on. Change." Gaito tone was getting impatient. Lucia sighed and did as was told because if not her people would pay for it. She stood there naked but did not move her eyes from Gaito. Until the were covered ion black. Someone had thrown something at her.

"Now what would the pink pearl princess be with out pink?" She looked down at the clothes in her hands. Was a very dark pink but still pink. It was a tank top and a long skirt that was short in the front and long in the back. She didn't take long pondering his choice of clothing she just put them on thankful for some thing to cover her. She was straightening her long hair back out when she realized something.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" At the expression her expression of pure curiosity Gaito burst out laughing. After a second he regained composure. Still smiling he leaned close to her.

" Dear pet, your mine. Mine forever." He mind blanked. Forever? She had to stay here forever? No. she thought, as Gaito grabbed her hands and pulled her to sit down on the couch, she was _his _forever.

Two years later!

Lucia walked through the great halls of the castle. She new the path by heart now. She was going to Gaitos room. She, with out hesitation, walked up to the giant doors. Pushing them open her now blank eyes saw Gaito on his couch. Her eyes seemed to have long since lost their spirit and fight. She now walked straight up to the couch and sat down. Gaito routinely laid his head on her chest as she began to stroke it as if he was a small child. And indeed he was. A small child who could destroy your world.

"Pet? Do you love me?" He asked looking up at her with small eyes, that behind them she could see the glint of evil in his mind.

"Yes. I love you master." She had always hated the name but she had given up trying to resist.

"Will you sing for me?" She remembered the first time she had been asked this. She had sung the song she loved the most only to be smacked and thrown to the floor. She had gone through painful many days of listening to the music of Gaitos servants.

"Yes. " she took and breath and started to sing her masters favorite song.

"_I fly towards the light,_

_That shines in the far away sky, but_

_The cold rain wets my wings,_

_And I'm alone again today_

_I'm waving like these ripples_

_The far memories in my heart_

_Right now, I just want to sleep_

_Inside this transparent wind and accept these wings._

_I look for the whereabouts of the destiny I was left in charge of_

_A single falling feather_

_Someday, surely, I'll reach_

_The place where my heart will heal_

_The eyes that look upwards reflect,_

_The pieces of sadness that we pick up_

_Forever is sad and endless_

_And i might long for it_

_Dreams are the mirage, even now,_

_They are secretly, fleetingly, blooming somewhere"_

AS she finished Gaito looked up at her.

"I have a mission for you my little pet." He traced her face with his finger as he spoke. "You are to go up to the surface world and gain the trust of the mermaid princess who live there. You must pretend you escaped here and found your way to the surface. Remember even though you are up there I am still your master and will always be."

"Yes master." If this had been the Lucia from a year ago she would have thought it opportunity to escape . But she had tried it before and been seriously punished. Now she did every thing he told her to with out hesitation. He was her master and she could never escape him, no matter how much she wanted.

"Unfortunately there is a small price we must pay for this are opportunity. I don think it will be believable for you to escape from us completely unharmed. Do you?"

" No."

"I believe we might have to hurt that pretty face of yours a bit." There was a small sound of regret in his voice but she could see how interest over powered it. " I will let Mimi and Sheshe do this then deliver you as close to the surface as safe. Now remember do not reveal that I am your master."

"Yes." Gaito smiled and leaned forward to take her lips into a deep kiss. He had long since thought this as a reward. Lucia felt his tongue sliding into her mouth but she did not move. Instead granted him access. After his tongue had felt all possible space in Lucias mouth and he was completely satisfied he broke apart and started trailing kisses down her neck. Still she did not move. As soon as she reached the top of her shirt he smirked.

" That's all. Go straight to Mimi and Sheshe. I will see you soon."

**Next day!**

Lucias body hurt. The two sisters had given in to jealousy over Gaito when beating her up. Her eyes were heavy and her lungs burning with every slow, shallow breath from the salty water. So she just lied there. She heard a voice but refused to open her eyes.

"Hey! Girl! Are you okay?" She opened her mouth to talk but only to cough up water that burned her throat on the way up. She felt some one lift her up and breath into her mouth. Suddenly she was coughing up water. When she stopped coughing she looked up and saw a orange haired boy in a wet suit.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The boy looked sincerely worried.

"I'm okay. Do you know of a place called Pearl Piari?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! RUHLSAR000 here. Here is the my first chapter for From Princess to Pet. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, please.** **Let me know what you think of it, please. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I apologize in advance for errors, delays, short chapters, and long-winded authors notes. Thank you mugglewaffles for letting me adopted this fanfic. Also, I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH! Enjoy.**

I sigh, this had been far to easy. I should be grateful. It makes my job all the easier. But, I'm not. If I'm being truthful about it, it's because I secretly want to fail. It's probably just some rebel left in me that has resurfaced because I'm free of Gaito's palace. There is no chance of failing now. Two of the last free mermaid princess have been practically be handed to me on a silver platter. Though I go along with Gaito's plans, because he is my master, I hate them. Real hypocritical of me, huh?

Hanon, the South Atlantic Princess, will be easy. She may act cool and collected, but I could see through that act in a heartbeat. She is really, carefree and very boy-crazy. I envy her. I could never be that carefree after whats happened to me, nor could I ever be light-hearted enough to develop a crush on a boy that rapidly.

The image of the orange-haired boy who "rescued", Kaito, appears in my mind. No, I can't like him, I thought, I love Gaito-sama, right? Kaito is just so... Any girl could fall for him. Shaking my head I get back on topic.

Rina, the North Atlantic Princess, will be harder to catch, but not by much. She also comes of as cool and collected, almost to the point of being cold. But that's only because she doesn't want anyone else to be hurt because of her. I know all about how Noel was captured.

I must admit, that I do feel pity for Rina, but a proud person like her most not know this. It would only hurt her more.

I shouldn't be thinking about how I feel about the mermaids right now, I have much more pressing issues to think about. For one, Kaito. His image appearing in my head aside, there was another issue altogether. If he is... If he is the person I think he is, all of the ocean may be in trouble. The pearl around he wears around his neck is from the mermaid that rescued him as a child. That mermaid, I strongly suspect, is me. If it was me, the sea and all its inhabitants are in big trouble. That pearl is been the sea's last hope, if it came down to that. That pearl had been lost and without it, Gaito would never be able to capture all seven princesses' power. And no one knew where it was not even me. But, now I know, now I have to tell Gaito.

I look around my room, the room Nikora gave me. Apparently the Pearl Piari is a refuge for mermaids who no longer had a place in the sea. As such, I was able to seek refuge here without to many questions, or revealing I am, or was, the North Pacific Princess. My room was small, but cozy. I hadn't been in a cozy place in a long. My room had a twin bed, a desk and an amazing view of the sea.

I have to tell Gaito of my progress. I got out the enchanted shell I was given to report my progress, a knock came from the door. Quickly stashing it under my pillow, I yell, "Come in."

Rina walks in, "Nikora-nee-san wanted me to give you these." She gave me a small pile of clothes. "Also," Rina pulls out a small pink box, I believe it is call a cellphone, and some papers, "This is your phone, birth certificate, and passport. Your name here is Nanami Lucia."

"Thank you Rina-san, and could you thank Nikora-san for me," Their care is touching.

"Don't mention it," Rina gave a little smile, the first smile I had seen from her, "You can call Nikora-san, Nikora-nee-san you know. She kind of like a big sister to all the mermaids that come through here. She made this place a refuge for those who lost their home to that bastard, Gaito, ever since her princess, the North Pacific Princess, was lost during one of his raids."

I froze when I hear this. Nikora, the Nikora that worked in the Pearl Piari, was one of my closest friend, even like a big sister, when I was princess. That nearly brought me to tears, home was closer than I had believed.

"But don't mention this," Rina says, "It is an unspoken rule here, that you that you don't mention a mermaid's past. If they're here it's no doubt riddled with pain."

"I understand," I say. I know that is more true than anyone realized.

"Well, good night," Rina left.

"Good night," the door closes before I finish.

I sigh again, I really don't want to do this. But, Gaito's my master, I have to. Moving to my bed, I retrieve the shell. I walk into the bathroom, plug the drain and turn the bathtub faucet on so no one could hear me. Flipping the clam open, Gaito's image appeared.

"What do you have to report, my pet?" Gaito says in a voice that sent a chill through my spine.

"I have made it to the Pearl Piari and have located the North and South Atlantic Princesses. It appears gaining their trust will be easy enough, and..." I can't make myself tell him about my pearl.

"And..." Gaito prompts.

Quickly thinking of something to say, "and they haven't asked about my past. For now I think it would be easier to gain there trust if I didn't tell them."

"Very well, my pet,"was Gaito's only response. Oh, crap. He totally suspects something. "I am planning on sending SheShe and MiMi to attack the two princesses, don't get in their way. Understood?"

Why would he... It is not my place to question my master's orders. "Understood," I understood, but that doesn't mean I like it.

"Good, do you love me, pet?" Gaito asks.

"Of course, master," I say. With that his image vanishes, our conversation over. I put the shell on the counter and sink to the floor. I cry. I cry for my kingdom, my people, and lastly myself. I don't want to do this. But I have to, because Gaito is my master. A small something was achieved in that conversation, whether a triumph or burden I don't know, but it came from not reporting my pearl or Kaito. I couldn't tell him about Kaito because it is the sea's last hope. My last hope, though I have not dared to hope in a long time. Not letting the hot water of the bath go to waste, I turn the water off and climb in. The memories of my conversation with Kaito flooded back to me.

"The Pearl Piari, yeah, I know it. But shouldn't you get to a hospital. You look like two jealous bitches without a life between them beat you up, and you nearly drown just now..." The orange-haired boy said, now that I looked at him he looked almost exactly like Gaito. But with concerns to personality, they were night and day. Though who is the night and who is the day, I don't know.

"I need to get to the Pearl Piari, um..." I said.

"Kaito," The orange-haired boy said.

"Please, Kaito-san, I need to get to there."

"Alright, but only if you come to my surf competition tomorrow," Kaito said with a smirk.

Caught off guard I said, "Okay." I saw something glint around his neck. I thought, oh my goodness, is that my pearl?

Kaito caught me staring and said, "This may sound strange, but a mermaid gave this to me when she saved my life."

"That's not strange at all," I somehow managed to stammer out. It is my pearl, I thought.

Kaito smiled, "Glad you think so. Come on the Pearl Piari is this way."

I followed him. We walked in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. We stopped in front of a picturesque pink hotel, the Pearl Piari. Just before I entered Kaito grabbed my hand, "Don't forget your promise, I'll be waiting." Kaito turned and walked away.

A little stunned, I yelled after him, "I won't forget!" I could have sworn I heard him laugh. That laugh made me feel lighter than I've felt in along time.

I release a deep breath, I guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow. I smile sinking deeper into the hot water. Being with Kaito was so easy, even if it had been just a little while. His presence was soothing. If I'm not mistaken, Kaito feels the same. If I had to pick who I'd rather be with, Kaito would win hands down. But, I love Gaito, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back. RUHLSAR000 here! Here's the new chapter of From Princess to Pet. I apologize for errors, delays, and long winded author's notes. I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY! Thank you for reading this chapter, and please review.**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to today's competition!" the announcer said in a voice much to high for a grown man.

Why did I even come to this stupid surf competition? Oh, right, my promise. Why did I keep my promise? Kaito's image flashed into my mind, again. No, no, no, definitely not. I couldn't possibly like him. It's because I never break a break a promise, right?

Note to self: add "feelings for Kaito (?)" to my list of things to worry about, which also included "the current state of the sea" and "catching the mermaid princesses".

Great. My life sucks. Safe to say "feelings for Kaito(?)" are nonexistent. If I had feelings for Kaito and/or was smart, I do everything in my power to separate myself from Kaito. Lest we face Gaito's wrath.

I turned my mind to less important issues. Like, how did Hanon manage to get me into a hot plaid bikini? One of life's many mysteries, I guess.

Hanon, herself, had come with me, though I said she didn't need to. She said that it was to make sure a mermaid new to the surface wouldn't get wet. Though, I think, she just want to look at boys. Hanon was in a dark blue string bikini.

By some miracle, which I really don't want to know about, Hanon had managed to drag Rina down to the beach. But Rina had drawn the line at a bikini and was instead wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Much to Hanon's chagrin. Rina and I were going to get along great. That probably was not a good thing.

"Hey," I said realizing there was someone missing from our party, "Where's Hippo?"

Just then Hippo came running across the sand chased by two little boys.

I sigh, "That answers that question." But I had many more questions, and most probably would never be answered. One was more prevelant than it should have been, lucky it was one that probably would get an answer. Where was Kaito?

I looked around to see Rina was able to escape Hanon, lucky her.

Two semi-attractive boys, who clearly thought they were more attractive than they were, surround Hanon and I. They tried, and failed, to flirt with what they thought were good lines. Almost made me wish Gaito were here to go into one of his jealous rages. I said almost, I'm not that heartless. One was tan and one was blonde. The tan one was flirting with Hanon, who clearly wasn't interested. Huh, maybe I need to rethink her being boy-crazy after all. The blonde one was trying to flirt with me.

"Let's go," Hanon said, and for once, I could not agree with her more.

The blonde one grabbed my shoulder, "Just hold on and listen to us for a sec, missy."

Oh, gag me. I was about to punch this guy and, hopefully, break his nose, when Kaito interveaned. Kaito twisted the guy's other arms until he released me. Kaito did not look happy.

The tan one said, "Ah, it's last year's champion."

The blonde one, who looked like his mother caught him doing something wrong, said, "We're sorry, we didn't know they were with you." The two ran away, tails between their legs.

"Thanks, Kaito-kun," I said, blushing slightly.

"No problem. Nice bikini," Kaito said with a very cute playful smirk. I really liked that smirk, it is very warm. Not like Gaito's smirk. Gya, what I am I thinking.

"Pervert," I yelled, but honestly I was just being playful.

Kaito laughed and headed to where the contests were. Before he headed into the water Kaito put on his pendant my pearl. Kaito turned and gave me a thumbs up and winked. I turned a brighter shade of red.

I do not know what possessed me at that moment. But, I maintain, I was possessed. I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Go, Kaito! You can do it!" Several people chuckled and I turned red, again. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

Kaito was amazing, I knew that from watching him. I didn't know much about surfing, but I knew Kaito was amazing.

Then the weather changed. Storm clouds rolled in suddenly and the surf became choppy. Kaito crashed off his surf board. A gasp escaped my lips. My heart dropped. A wave of worry crashed over me.

"Oh, the champion wiped out. He hasn't surfaced. Send in the lifeguards," the announcer, who was quickly, if not unfairly, earning my vexation. As if I wasn't worried enough, I didn't need him telling me it was worse than I already thought. The lifeguards will find Kaito in time, right? What if they don't? No, I shouldn't think like that. But, what if they don't? My heart felt like it dropped another mile and was being crushed.

Before I knew what I was doing I was heading towards the water. No one noticed me dive in the water because they were evacuting everyone since the storm kicked into a new gear.

I swam as fast as I could to where Kaito should be. I rounded a set of rocks-Crap!

I moved quickly back behind rocks, shit. SheShe and Mimi were surrounding an unconscious Kaito. What were they doing here?

"He doesn't look like a mermaid princess, yet he gave off a pearl signal a few minutes ago," Mimi said as she examined Kaito.

"He's not a mermaid princess, but you know, he looks like Gaito-sama," SheShe said.

"Yeah," Mimi agreed. Ah, they were here to attack the mermaid princess. That means I can't save Kaito, as Gaito ordered me not to interfer. My head hits the rock as I lowered it in despair.

"He's not giving off a pearl signal now," Mimi said, "Can we keep him?"

Anger filled me, how dare Mimi even suggest such a thing about my... my...

Okay both Mimi and I are nuts. Mimi for suggesting it and me for calling Kaito, my... my... He's not my anything.

Wait, Kaito's not giving off a pearl signal? That means he doesn't have my pearl. I looked around to see Kaito's pendant, my pearl, not five feet away. I picked it up. On closer examination I notice the symbol of the Panthalassa Clan. I decided quickly that that was a disturbing note to think about on another day.

Right now, I wanted nothing more than to save Kaito. More than anything I wanted to save him.

I even did something I hadn't done in a long time. Not since a few months after I was captured, when I gave up hope that outside help would come. I asked Aqua Regina for help. And, the astonishing thing is, she answered.

I was imersed in light. When it faded, I was wearing a light pink dress with hot pink skirt and hot pink three buttons along the front. I had legs, which were in frilly white and light pink boots. I was wearing frilly gloves, too. I would have thought I was in my human form, but my hair was still long, light blonde, and in pigtails.

Then it hit me. I was in idol form. It was something I learned about as a youth, but never had experienced, because I lost my pearl. The pearl is needed to go into an idol form.

"Princess Lucia," a voice said.

Oh no, SheShe and Mimi can't see me, not like this.

"Do not worry, Princess, they can not hear us," the voice said.

"Please don't call me that," I said, both saddened and ashamed of what I've done, "I no longer deserve... I no longer am the Pink Pearl Princess. I'm not worthy of being called 'Princess'."

"Princess Lucia, you are still the true Pink Pearl Princess. That is something that no one can take away from you. Your love for your people is proof of that," the voice said filled with compassion, but also a fierce pride, "If you were not a true princess you could have escaped, but you are a true princess and didn't even considering escaping if it meant harm to your people. A true princess puts her people before herself. You gave everything to protect your people, you are a true princess. Now, you must fulfill your true destiny to protect not only your people, but all people, and fight Gaito."

"How can I fight?" I said. I wanted to fight, to protect, more than anything else, even more than I wanted to save Kaito, "If I do then my country will be destroyed. Don't get me wrong I want to save everyone more than anything, but..."

"Hush, Princess, I understand," the voice said, a light appeared, "I already have a solution." An object appeared in the glow. Looking closer, my lips turned upwards into a smile. I saw a mask. "Take this mask, it has been enchanted so that no one will know it is you, the Pink Pearl Princess, not even the other princess."

I took the mask. It was light pink, and had silver and gold swirls. It was bordered with gold ribbon and around the eye holes was a dark sparkling pink.

"Thank you, who are you?" I asked.

"You already know," the voice said in a tone that gave me the sense that the owner was smiling, and probably, laughing.

I smiled, too. "Thank you, Aqua Regina-sama," I said, putting on the mask.

I stepped out of my hiding spot, and faced my alleged "allies" and Kaito. The mask, I found, did more than hide my Identity. I could see that Kaito was breathing easily, as if he could breath underwater. Another disturbing note to think about later. For now, I was exceedingly grateful for it. It meant I had more time than I thought. His other vitals were fine as well. Thank goodness.

"Who are you?" SheShe spotted me.

A melody I knew well, but hadn't heard since I was captured, started to play. I sang _Legend of Mermaid_. I felt warmer than I felt in a long time. SheShe and Mimi were clearly in pain. Looking through my mask, I saw that SheShe and Mimi's pulse was racing and they were breathing heavily. I focused on the words of the song since I had not sung it in years and I wasn't really sure how I felt about hurting SheShe and Mimi. Yes, they were mean, but I never liked actual causing harm to others. Even the obnoxious boy from before. I wanted to punch him but only to make him stop. When I finished I yelled, "Love Shower Pitch!" And just for the fun of it, I said, "How about an encore?" The two left, after several swear words and calling me a word that rhymes with witch. I turned back into a mermaid, but my mask remained on. "When you no longer need the mask it will vanish, like when you are in your human form," Aqua Regina's voice filled my head, "But when you need it, like in idol form or mermaid form, it will appear."

"Open your eyes! Please!" I said shaking Kaito. I had a strange sense of deja vu. Kaito woke up.

"Kaito-kun!" Relief thick in my voice.

"You're...from that time..." Kaito said, as he sat up.

He recognizes me, no, the enchantment... The enchantment. I almost laughed a my own stupidity. Aqua Regina said it would protect my identity as the Pink Pearl Princess, not as the mermaid who saved Kaito. But Kaito didn't know I was the Pink Pearl Princess or the Lucia he meet. My identity was safe, for now. "You saved me again," Kaito said gently smiling.

"No," I said tears welled up, "You saved me." I cried in front of Kaito. I cried in front of someone for the first in along time. When I was captured I had refused to let any of them see me cry.

"You cried that time as well," Kaito said.

I embraced Kaito, and cried with him in my arms. Kaito had really saved me. He had given me a way to fight when I was trapped. Whether I fought or not was a question for later.

Now I knew, without a doubt, I was in love with Kaito. My reactions today made that clear. But I love Gaito, right? Right, and my life sucks.

But, I decided to worry about that later.

I decided to worry about fighting Gaito later.

I decided to worry about my feelings later.

I decided to worry about Kaito's connection to the Panthalassa Clan later.

I decided to worry about what to do about Hanon and Rina later.

Speaking of which, I would ignore the fact Rina and Hanon were staring from a rocky ridge.

I decided to worry about everything later.

For now, I decided to enjoy having Kaito in my arms. I was happy. And happy was something I hadn't been in two years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha! RUHLSAR000 here! For people just joining welcome, and to returning readers, welcome back and I am sorry for taking so long. I was working on my other fanfiction, but couldn't get up the energy to type it up. I am sorry and Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Magic readers, the next chapter is coming. I have a system to make sure they both get up dated semi-regularly. When I finish one chapter, I start a new chapter in the other fiction. I am sorry for delays, errors, and long winded authors note. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Thank you reading this note, and I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH! **

I am screwed! I am so screwed! Have I mentioned my life sucks? Cause it does. I entered the classroom on my first day of school. "I am Nanami Lucia," I said to the class.

There was only one open seat in the class room, and guess who that was next to. Yep, Kaito. Now the million dollar question. Does the universe hate me? Is it putting an innocent boy in danger to make me pay for my bad karma?

As I take my seat, Kaito said, "What a coincidence."

"Yeah, Kaito-kun," I responded. His words sent my heart a flutter. Why? Why? Why? Why do I have all these problems? Why couldn't I have been born a ditzy human girl, like my classmates, free to pursue anyone I like? Why? Why? Why? Why am I whining? Whining does nothing.

"'Kaito', I liked how you called me it at the competition," Kaito smiled.

I heard one of the ditzy girls in my class say, "I wish I was her." You and me both.

"Sure... Kaito..." I said, loving how his name rolled off my tongue, "You can call me 'Lucia' if you want." Why did I just say that? Do I have a death wish? Am I an idiot? Don't answer that.

"Sure, Lucia," Kaito smiled. Is it wrong that I love the sound of my name on his lips? And don't answer that, because I know the answer and really don't like it. I am an idiot. "I don't think I ever caught you name before today."

"Oops. Sorry," I blushed.

"No biggie," Kaito smiled and turned towards the board.

I did too, for about five seconds, in hopes it would distract me. A very low chuckle escaped my lips as I realized my bad luck. Of course, it had to be something I already knew extremely well.

I had never been much of a student until I was captured. Gaito had an amazing library that offered more privacy than my room. Let just say Gaito had no problem walking in on me there. The library was so massive it was easy to hide. By the time I left, I knew every single square inch of the library by heart. Not to mention the library's content provided a world away from where I was trapped. I became particularly fond of the subjects, math, literature, and history. Math because of it simplicity and logic. Once you know the proper way to do math you can solve just about any problem. Really most people make it much harder than it is. It is logical, unlike my life. History and literature are stories, places I could go and be faraway from the palace. I enjoyed science, too, but all the science I know is just theoretical since I haven't been able to experiment. But any distraction I welcomed with open arms. I read every book in the library by the time I left.

I sighed, and discreetly looked around. No one noticed. Hanon was making goo goo eyes at the teacher, what was his name. She really was boy crazy. Rina was taking notes. Kaito was acting like he was paying attention, all while sneaking glances at me. He did not notice my glance, as he didn't look away from me when I caught him.

Well, I was going to have to do this eventually. On the paper I had out for notes I started a list of things to worry about, and, because worrying does nothing, hopefully fix. Lists are a good way to organize thoughts. First I write down _Gaito_, then erase it. _Gaito _was way to broad a topic. When I finished my list looked like this:

_1) Gaito's my master._

_2) He's ordered me to capture the mermaid princess._

_3)The sea is in disarray (Thank you, Gaito)._

_4) My feelings for Gaito (How strong are they?)._

_5)My feelings for Kaito (This could get us both killed)._

_6)Do I want to fight Gaito? (Sure I did, when my emotions were high at the surf competition, but now with my logical side present... I just don't know.)_

I was sensing a pattern.

_7) What are Kaito's connections to the Panthalassa Clan?_

That reminds me. At the bottom of the page I wrote, _Note: Find a way to safely return Kaito's pendant. _I still had it, in my book bag actually, and it still had my pearl in it. I hadn't felt safe putting it in my necklace. And, while Aqua Regina was sure of my virtue, I wasn't so sure I had a right to wear it proudly in my necklace.

Two more things added themselves, all be it, slightly against my will. These things should have the least of my worries at this point. Yet, they were worries that lay as heavily on my mind as the others.

_8) My kingdom. (Has my kingdom forgotten me? Is there enough food for everyone? Is it being governed properly? And worse of all, did Gaito keep his promise? Is everyone all right?)_

_9) Turning to bubbles._

To delay thinking about the ones I really didn't want to think about, I focused on the last two.

Number nine, turning to bubbles. The mask Aqua Regina gave me protects my identity as a mermaid princess and only a small number of humans know of the existence of mermaids. Any human that sees me will not make the connection to my human form. The only possible exception is Kaito, since he has a reference point from when we were seven. Also turning to bubbles only activates when a mermaid reveals herself, there was no rule against him figuring it out.

Number eight, my kingdom. Sadly, I had no definite answer. Sure, Nikora remembered me, but she was one of my lady-in-waiting and someone I looked up to. And Madame Taki probably did, but she raised me. What of the rest of my kingdom? They probably forgot about me. I'm sure everything is alright in my kingdom, right? If they had problems with who would govern they would surely hold the Elections, right? The Elections are held when a mermaid princess can no longer govern, but for some reason or another a successor cannot be born. Then everyone elects a new princess to rule, hence the name the Elections. Then again, Aqua Regina had called her 'princess'. So maybe they haven't? What could possibly keep them from holding the Elections? I added to the bottom _Note: Ask Nikora about kingdom._

I mulled over my kingdom until the bell for lunch finally rang. I was insanely relieved. The lessons bored me to tears and provided no distraction. Plus, by this time I really needed to clear my head. Whacking it against a tree a few times should do the job.

"Nanami-san could I speak with you?" Our math teacher asked.

Walking over I asked, "What is it, Sensei?"

"Well, since you've arrived in the middle of a unit, I think it would be beneficial if you had a study buddy," the teacher said.

"Thank you for your concern, Sensei, but," I said gently, "I understood everything perfectly well."

"Everything?" Sensei said in disbelief. Understandable, considering that everyone else in the class was groaning over how difficult the was lesson. Systems of three variables are rather complex.

"Yes," I said calmly, "Math is one of my strongest subjects."

"Then you wouldn't mind demonstrating." The teacher said. He clearly wondered if I was just saying this. He wrote a rather hard problem on the board and turned to grab something. I am certain a gleam entered my eyes, as I was being challenge in one of my favorite subjects for the first time that day. "Of course you'll be allowed a calculator," the teacher handed me a small rectangular device.

I just looked at him, "X=37, Y=14, and Z=23."

His jaw dropped, "You figured it out that quickly." He turned to the board, "And in your head?" His tone was utter disbelief.

"Yes, sir," I said. "May I go to lunch now?" I asked in a bored tone.

"One moment," the teacher said, "How would you feel about being a tutor?"

"Sure," I said. It sounded interesting.

"Excellent," the teacher said. He turned to a group of boys that was still in the classroom, "Domoto-san, could I have a word?"

I seriously thought I would have a heart attack. Does the universe hates me? Kaito, who was eating lunch and joking with his friends, came over. The teacher turned me and said, "Nanami-san, I'm assigning you to be Domoto-san's tutor. Heaven knows he needs it, especially after last weeks test results." The teacher walk out of the room.

"Well, that can't be good," Kaito mumble under his breath. I had a feeling he was referring to the test scores. Call it a hunch, but I had a feeling that this would not end well.

"So," Kaito said, "should I come to your house or you to mine."

"I'll come to yours," I said. Why I do not know, but my life sucks.

"Great we can walk there after school," Kaito smirked. Have I mentioned I love his smirk? Have I mention I'm screwed?

"Fine," I walk out of the classroom. I really needed some fresh air and to whack my head against a brick wall.

The bell finally rang. It released me from a seemingly never ending chain of boredom, though history and literature were good. I don't mind rereading material or looking at something in a new light. But boredom is never a good thing for me because when it happens my mind wonders to where it shouldn't go, like the list of my worries or how it would feel to kiss Kaito.

"So, when will you be ready to go?" Kaito asked next to me.

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Crap.

"I'm ready," I said as put my binder into my bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you tell your friends?" Kaito looked at me surprised.

"Why would I do that? My business is my business. They shouldn't worry about it," I said bluntly.

"Okay?" Kaito said sounding even more surprised But then smiled and said "Let's go."

It was getting annoying how much I like that smile, I really shouldn't. I slapped myself mentally. Like that had been stopping me lately. Recently I had broken so many rules. Rules that had kept me alive for the past two years.

As we walked to Kaito's house we fell into a semi-comfortable silence. Semi-comfortable because, it wasn't really comfortable but I wasn't going to risk an uncomfortable chat. My mouth had a mind of it's own around Kaito.

When Kaito stoped at a house. My eyes widened in surprise. It was a huge beach front property.

Kaito chuckled at my expression, "Yeah, my parents were world famous musicians." We walked in to the house.

"You said were, what happened to them?" I asked as I removed my shoes.

"They died the night the mermaid rescued me," Kaito said not looking at me.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"It wasn't your fault," Kaito put on a playful grin, but I saw through it. I had hit a nerve.

"Let's get to work," I said as a distraction, as much for him as me. We settled in his living room, sprawled out on the floor. In truth, we were both much closer than we needed to be. I felt the heat radiating off him.

"Okay," I said, opening a text book, "Math really isn't that hard once you get the hang of it."

Kaito snorted.

I rolled my eyes, "There maybe two or three different ways to get the answer, but only one correct answer. Even in quadratic equations, when there are two numbers in the solution, usually, it's both numbers together that is the correct answer. Once you learn the steps you can do just about any problem. Math is kind of like surfing."

"How so?" Kaito asked confused. Ah, he was listening. I was beginning to think he was just looking at me.

"Did you just picked up a surfboard and were amazing? I don't think so. You practiced and practiced until you were amazing. You need to do the same in math. Math maybe simple in it's basic form, but quickly becomes more complicated as you advance, as you know. However, the more advanced stuff is based off of the simple stuff. You need to practice, just like surfing," I smiled.

"I guess," Kaito sounded unconvinced.

"You also need confidence in what your doing," I said.

Kaito's lips raised into a smirk, "Did you just call me amazing, twice?"

I mentally slapped myself and blushed hard, I said, "Focus."

I turned back to the text book and selected ten problems for him to do. I showed him the problems, and he looked at me like I was speaking a different language. With a chuckle, I started explaining the process step by step.

A hour and a half later, Kaito was biting his lip. He had quickly discovered I was not an easy grader. I did explain everything afterwords, then made him redo the problems, and then ten new problems until he got them all right. Looks like it payed off, however. And not a moment too soon, we had gone through almost all the problems in the chapter we were working in.

I turned to Kaito, who looked like he didn't want to see another math problem, ever. Which I was fine with. I wasn't my job to get him to love math, my job was to get him to understand math. I smiled, "Congrats, it looks like you got them all right."

Kaito let out a breath he had been holding. Then his eyes widened and he got really excited, "That's the highest percent I've ever gotten."

"Congrats," I was proud of him. He had picked up on two variable systems really quickly. I guess he just wasn't applying himself before. I was not sure how I felt about that.

"Yes!" Kaito exclaimed.

Just then I noticed how close we were. Kaito noticed, too. Our faces faces were centimeters a part. Again, I do not know what possessed me, but I was possessed. I repeat, I was possessed. Our forehead touched.

My foot hit something and music burst through Kaito's speakers.

I jumped about two meters off the ground. Kaito burst into laughter, then got really quite. I looked at what CD was playing. It a musician named "Domoto". So it was Kaito's parent's music. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of music I had ever heard.

Suddenly I had no clue what to say. Kaito wasn't looking at me.

My head, then, started to throb. I heard Hanon scream. An image of SheShe and Mimi attacking Hanon flashed into my vision. I glanced into my bag. My pearl was glowing. Hanon was in trouble. What should I do? What was I suppose to do?

The answer to the last was easy. According to Gaito, I was suppose to sit back and watch.

The first one... I don't have time for this. I have to help Hanon. But how?

The mask, of course.

"I just remembered I have something I have to do," I said, shoving my things into my bag, "Don't forget about your homework."

I had a feeling Kaito was suppressing a groan, but I was already rushing to the door and slamming on my shoes.

"Lucia!" Kaito said, but I was already out the door, running at top speed to the Pearl Piari, that was where my vision took place.

Note to self: Worry about getting strange vision.

When I was twenty meters away I ducked behind a wall so no could see me. I pulled out Kaito's pendant and wrapped it around my wrist.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" I exclaimed and then I was engulfed in a pink light. When it faded, I was in my pink dress, gloves, and boots. I vaguely acknowledged that Kaito's necklace was still wrapped around my wrist. My hair was long and light blonde. My mask was on my face, like I suspected it would be, and my mike was in hand.

I rushed out from behind the wall and closed the distance to the Pearl Piari. I burst through the doors. The music of the Black Beauty Sisters was playing loud and clear. I briefly register that Nikora was unconscious on the floor. Scanning her with my mask revealed that she was fine. I ran as fast as I could to Hanon's bedroom.

The Black Beauty Sisters were standing there about to take a semi-conscious Hanon.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" I exclaimed.

The sisters turned to see me. They seemed to recognize me, which I prayed was because of the experience with Kaito and not from realizing it was me.

I sang _Legend of Mermaid._ Half way through Hanon was able to transform into her idol form and complete the song with me. Her idol form consisted of a light blue frilly dress and her hair being slightly lighter and way longer. When she sang with me it double the impact of the song on the Black Beauty Sisters.

"Love Shower Pitch!" I exclaimed.

This caught Hanon off guard, but she recovered and said, "Love Shower Pitch?" in a tone that made me think she was wondering if she had said it right.

I smiled, "How about an encore?"

The sisters couldn't stand it any longer.

"Damn you!" SheShe said and they both vanished.

Hanon turned to me, "Who are you?"

I smiled at her, "I am a great many things, you may call me what you'd like. But know that as I wear this mask," I pointed to my mask, "I am a friend." That was more true than anything else in my life. I could not be her ally when I wasn't wearing the mask, because it would spell disaster for my kingdom. But when I wore my mask I was free to be her ally.

Before she could process what I said, I was out the door. I left the Pearl Piari, fast. I ran to the same wall as before, ducked behind it and turned back to there human form. I walked casually back to the Pearl Piari.

"Lucia-san!"

I turned to see Rina, "Oh, Rina-san."

"How was tutoring Domoto-san?" Rina asked.

"It was fine," I said, " How was, um, whatever you where doing?"

"I was taking a walk and it was fine," Rina answered.

Ah, that is why she wasn't at the Pearl Piari during the attack.

"But," Rina continued, "My pearl started to glow and that means a mermaid princess is in trouble, so I rushed back but it stopped a minute ago meaning the danger has passed."

"Lets hurry up and check on Hanon," I said. I also wanted to take a second look at Nikora.

"Right!" Rina said, we moved quicker than before.

"She was amazing," Hanon said for the umpteenth time.

Okay, the first three time she said that, it had taken everything I had not to blush. But now it was just annoying.

"She was in an idol form, it was pink. Hey, you don't think..." Hanon let her voice trail off.

I couldn't breath. I knew exactly what Hanon was suggesting, as did everyone in the room. So the mask wasn't as affective at concealing my identity as well as I would have liked.

"No," Nikora said, she held an ice bag to her head because she hurt her head when she collapsed. I missed that because it was a relatively minor injure and I had been focused on getting to Hanon, who was is more danger. I felt a little guilty about that. I accidentally slipped in my facade and visibly relaxed a little. "Just a because a mermaid has an idol form does not mean she is a princess. Though unusual, it is not unheard of for a mermaid that has a strong pearl to have an idol form even if she is not a mermaid princess. Besides the Pink Pearl Princess was taken by Gaito two years ago. If she broke free she would have revealed herself, not to mention the person Hanon described doesn't sound a thing like her."

On Nikora's face flashed something so well hidden that everyone missed, everyone but me. Hanon's words had given Nikora some small piece of hope. A hope Nikora was trying to use reason to crush before it crushed her.

It was so well hidden that I only saw it because I recognized it from personal experience. A year before I had done the same thing. Too much hope in a hopeless situation can crush a person, make it harder to survive.

But maybe I hadn't squashed all my hope of escape. How else could I have integrated so quickly? Maybe I carried a small flame of hope. Maybe I protected it more than anything. Who knows?

"She was most likely a powerful pearl, she's no princess," Nikora said utterly hopeless. But I heard a small glimmer of something that made me want to smile. Nikora couldn't get rid of all her hope either.

"I wonder if she has anything to do with The Waters of Succession," Rina said. Everyone's jaw dropped and it didn't take much to see the shock on everyone's face. What was surprising though, given their reaction, was that they were seriously thinking about it.

What the heck?

"Okay, I'll bite. What are 'The Waters of Succession'?" I asked. Was I the only one who didn't know?

"You don't know?" Hanon asked stunned. Yeah, I was the only one who didn't know.

"I was being held hostage for the past few years, so excuse me for missing that class," I said in a snark tone to Hanon, who was looking very uncomfortable all of a sudden, as did everyone.

"Ah, right," Rina said uncomfortably, "Every thousand years, give or take a decade, the old Aqua Regina passes the title to a younger, stronger woman, normally a mermaid. But it takes a very special type of person to be Aqua Regina."

Hanon took over for Rina, "Physically and mentally, that person takes on a lot of, well, the best word I can think of is stress. But that is not exactly right. Well, lets just say most people cannot handle being Aqua Regina, mentally or physically. So candidates, who can handle it, are born when it is time for the the title of Aqua Regina to be passed. The number of candidates varies but usually it is around four to ten, rarely three. It has never been less than three."

Nikora took over, "The candidates grow up and who ever is deemed the most worthy is named Aqua Regina's successor and eventually Aqua Regina, herself. These events are called 'The Water of Succession'. It may sound far fetched, but, as the time for The Waters of Succession is fast approaching, we cannot rule it out. This girl is unusual and very powerful."

"When is The Waters of Succession?" I asked.

"We are in that time now," Hanon said.

"Gya!" I was shocked. Now, as in I could wake up tomorrow and there could be a new Aqua Regina. What if she was not as understanding as her predecessor? What if she took away the power of my mask? Breathe I commanded, as I didn't think I was. What if it already happened? Yeah right, they would know if it already happened.

While I was have an internal mental brake down, everyone had moved the subject back to the girl, me in my mask.

"She saved Hanon so as far as we know she's an ally, but," Rina said, " I think we should be careful around her, we don't even know her name."

"Speaking of which she said we could pick a name to call her," Hanon said, "Oh, I know how about we each brain storm a name and pick from that."

This was going to be interesting. I hoped it wouldn't be too, um, lame, tacky. But I shouldn't care. As long as they don't know it's me, I'll be fine.

"The Masked Knight," Rina suggested. Not bad, a little clique.

"Masked Voice," Nikora suggested. It could be worse.

Hanon wrote both suggestion and then said, "Mask of Pink." I nearly laughed, is this really the best you can do.

Hippo's was by far the worst though, "The Masked Mystery Ally." Enough said.

Hanon wrote it down, "Lucia?"

I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to say. Then something popped into my head, "Um... Pink Rose..."

Hanon smiled, "Wow! That's perfect. It's beautiful, elegant, just like the aura she gives off."

"It's an excellent idea," Rina said.

"I concur," Nikora smiled.

"I still like the Masked Mystery Ally, but," Hippo said, "Pink Rose does have a certain ring to it."

"So were all agreed?" Hanon said. Everyone nodded. "Pink Rose it is," Hanon declared.

I had a strange sense of pride in being the one to come up with the winning name. I almost laughed at the irony. I had told them to pick what they wanted to call me, but, in the end, I was the one who picked the name.

Have I mentioned my life sucks? Right, good. Because it still does. 

I closed the door to my bathroom. It was late, everyone should be asleep. I sank to the floor.

I was, at this point, very confused. I'm in love with two men, I think. Both men have some connection to the Panthalassa Clan. I still had to capture the mermaid princesses, who were quickly becoming my best friends, which I didn't want to but I had to, to protect my kingdom. I was protecting mermaid princesses as Pink Rose, which could destroy my kingdom, if I was discovered. And then when this is over I have to go back to the situation I was in before. I shuttered at the thought of Gaito's hands touching me. Whether it was a positive shudder or negative shudder, I didn't know.

I had left Kaito's necklace, my pearl, in the other room. I opened the communication shell. Gaito's image appeared.

"What news do you bring, my pet?" Gaito said in a chilling voice.

"A new ally of the mermaid princesses has appeared," I said submissibly.

"I am aware of it," Gaito said. Of course he was, SheShe and Mimi must have told him.

"Well," I said, "The mermaid princesses know no more about her than you, Master." It was not technically lie.

"Really?" Gaito said, " Keep an eye on her. Tell me anything else they learn."

"She didn't reveal her name, but the mermaid princesses are calling her 'Pink Rose'," I reported.

"What a lame name," Gaito said.

I kept a strait face but felt a tinge of sadness as he called my idea lame.

"You love me, my pet?" Gaito said.

I responded automatically, "Of course, master."

With that Gaito's image vanished, our conversation over.

I sat on the floor, sobbing. Eventually I fell asleep, because Rina woke me up the next morning for school. Apparently that was not the first time someone fell asleep, crying on the bathroom. No questions were asked. All that was said was, "If you need someone to talk to anyone here will listen."

If only I could talk about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! RUHLSAR000 here! And I'm running out of greetings because I don't want to repeat them too much. Thank you for reading this chapter and, I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH! I apologize for errors, delays, and long winded authors notes. Thank you Peach the Hedgehog, XxxPuppylovexxX, Mystique Madjik, Lucia Sennen, cheerysmile, and Merman123 for reviewing. Merman123, good question. I don't want to reveal to much but, I do have a vague plan on how Sara will fit in. She will be in it.**

"I can't believe it's winter break and I still have to work," Hanon complained as she ate a rice cookie.

I stopped vacuuming, "What do you expect? The cover for the Pearl Piari is a hotel. The mermaids staying here work here to keep it running, besides it doesn't look like your working to me."

Hanon was lounging on a chair. I continued vacuuming.

Hanon said, "Didn't you have a date with Kaito-kun?"

I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I ended up on the floor. Have I mentioned my life sucks today? No, oh. My life sucks.

"Wh...What makes you say that?" I stammered, trying to get off the floor and failing miserably.

"Well," Hanon said, as if she was choosing from a list, "I thought you two were getting close."

"Your wrong," I said darkly. I couldn't afford to get close to Kaito. Not with my kingdom and Kaito's life on the line.

"Really, that's a shame," Hanon said.

I wanted to yell, "Hanon! Just drop the subject already!" But that would only give her more fuel, so I decide to turn the tide. "Well then, did you ask Mitsuki-sensei out, Hanon?" I didn't care about the answer, I just wanted off the subject of Kaito and I. I knew I'd have to figure it out eventually, but I was going to procrastinate for as long as possible.

"I did ask him, but he said he had to prepare for a recital," Hanon said.

Oy, Hanon. I didn't know who to be more sorry for. Hanon because of her hopeless, unrequited love. Or Mitsuki-sensei for having to put up with it. I want to shout, "Hanon, he is a teacher. There is no way for you to date him. Period. Get over it!" Of course, I didn't. Because it wasn't my problem. If Hanon wanted to get her heart broken, let her. I had way to many problems as it was to worry about Hanon's.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the T.V.

"How is Momo-chan today, Kisato-san?" The newscaster said. I looked over to see a pink dolphin on the screen. It didn't look like a river dolphin, which is the only pink dolphin in the world.

"Lucia, what's up?" Hanon asked, not moving from her chair.

"Check this out," I said.

Kisato-san said, "Right now, I'm at the aquarium, where the pink dolphin, Momo-chan, is recovering after wandering into the bay."

So it wasn't a river dolphin, but why was Momo-chan pink?

"So they finally took Momo-chan in," Hanon said.

"He looks like he's calling me," I said tooning the anchors out.

"Why would he?" Hanon asked innocently.

"I honestly don't know," I said, "Still..."

"This is a bad omen!" A deep female voice said.

Hanon and I jumped ten feet, "Gya!"

I saw the voice belongs to Madame Taki. Whether it was from seeing Madame Taki for the first time in two years. It may have been the threat of exposure or just having the living day lights scared out of me, I don't know, but my heart was going a mile a minute.

As such, Hanon was the first to recover, "Madame Taki-san when did you get here?" Hanon turned to me, "Lucia, this is Madame Taki-san. She occasional visits Nikora-onee-san."

Madame Taki's eyes widened, as if she recognized me. My heart kicked into a new gear, I didn't know it had.

But her eyes returned to normal, "Lucia-san, it is nice to meet you. You must get Momo-chan back to his pod."

"We'll go as soon as my heart restarts itself," I said my heart beginning to slow.

* * *

><p>Kaito was surfing out in the bay. The radio played loudly. As Kaito waited for the next wave a large pink dolphin swam up to him.<p>

"A dolphin?" Kaito said to no one in particular, "Why would a dolphin here?"

The dolphin started squealing in a voice that Kaito could only recognize as being sad.

* * *

><p>"Wow, looked at all the people," I said astonished.<p>

Hanon asked, "You think they're all here to see Momo-chan?"

"I don't know, probably. The anchor said everyone eas very worried about Momo-chan," I said.

"I suppose. Wait! Weren't you tooning what the anchor said out?" Hanon said.

I shrugged. When I was captured, Gaito trained me to be very observant. I looked around and my skills of observation revealed something else, "What's with all the couples?"

Hanon was surprised as well, "There are so many. I should have come with Taro-chan."

I merely rolled my eyes.

"You should have come with Kaito-kun," Hanon mumbled. Gya! Not this again.

I vaguely heard Hippo scold Hanon, I was to distracted by the tacky white tux Hippo was wearing.

"Hey Hippo, what's with the penguin suit?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea.

"Geh," Hippo looked desperately for a new topic, "Now, now, shall we go?" Heh, heh. Looks like it wasn't just Hanon's hormone level that were high.

"Now where is Momo-chan?" Hanon wondered, looking over the map.

I quickly gazed over it. "Here," I pointed to a tank marked "Momo".

"There's the Penguin Pool!" Hippo said. Bulls-eye! Oh, I was so going to milk this.

"Ooh, so you came here to see girl penguins?" I teased.

"Ah, well, I..." Hippo stammered, red as a tomato.

"Skip it, I had a feeling that was the reason you came. Go," I said, waving him off.

"Thank you, Lucia-san."

Hanon sighed, "Let's go."

Hanon pulled me away, but before I turned away from the map I saw somethings.

"Hold it, Hanon," I gazed at the map, "There something I want to see as well, why don't we meet over by Momo-chan's enclosure."

"We could go together," Hanon said.

"No, I want to go see the fish of my country."

Hanon seemed a little startled but understood, "Oh, I'll meet you by Momo-chans enclosure. Bye." Hanon walked away a little dazed.

"Thank you, Hanon," I said, my voice was a mixture of things, pain, sadness, graditute, and several emotions I couldn't identify.

I walked towards the tank of the North Pacific fish. Unfortunately for me, the two years in captivity meant that I could navigate Gaito's palace blindfolded, but had no sense of direction outside of it. I quickly became completely lost.

Finally I located a map. As I looked at where I was I notice I was around the corner from the South Atlantic tank, Hanon's country. I looked around the corner.

Hanon was standing in front of the tank. She was in a daze, no doubt thinking about her kingdom. Two crystalline tears fell down her face.

I wanted to comfort her, to tell her it wasn't her fault. But, before I could a thought hit me and stopped me, dead, in my tracks. It wasn't Hanon's fault, it was mine. The South Atlantic was destroyed after I was captured. What if it was my fault? What if I had some how caused it? This would only add to the list of my sins. But I couldn't face that, I wasn't strong enough.

"Thinking about your country?" Rina's voice rang out.

Thank goodness, Rina could comfort her when I had no right to. I quickly located the tank I was looking for and left.

When I got to my tank I saw fish I hadn't seen in years. I sat down on a bench.

So many emotions flooded me. I couldn't help thinking of my life and the birthday I sold my freedom to save my kingdom.

Tears I couldn't control rolled down my cheeks. Tears for the country I lost, tears for Hanon, Rina, Noel and all the other mermaid princesses, tears for the crimes I commit, tears for Kaito. But no tears for me, I didn't deserve them.

I felt a gentle squeeze on my shoulder. I turned to see Kaito sitting next to me. I quickly tried, and failed, to dry my eyes.

Kaito, who saw what I was trying to do, said, "Sometimes it makes things better if you stoup hiding your emotions."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't burden him with these feelings. My emotions had other ideas, they wanted to come out whether I liked it or not. I leaned into Kaito and cried as silently as I could. Kaito just held me.

The sensation I had while in his arms was unlike anything I had experienced, it was one of pure serenity.

When I finally stopped, his shirt looked like it had taken a dunk in one of the tanks.

Kaito's hand remained on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this," I apoligized.

Kaito smiled, "It's fine."

"You always see me at my worst," I sighed.

Kaito looked at me in almost disbelief, "That's not true."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Lucia since I met you, you've had a hollowness to your eyes. As if you were lifeless. You hide it well, but it is still there," Kaito said, "At the moments you refer to as your worst, like now and when... uh... we almost kissed, sparks of life, sparks of the real you, return to your eyes if only for an instant."

"Really?" I asked, so I wasn't the only observant one. Gaito had called those sparks hideous and joyously got rid of them.

"You know, I met the mermaid again," Kaito said, "She had the same lifeless eyes as you, but at one moment the same sparkle as yours emerged, too. Lucia, whatever happened it is in the past, you don't need to hide the real you anymore."

I really wished that I could believe him, but the universe hates me. All dreams must end and if this one must, it was going to end on my terms. I pulled back. Kaito didn't fight it but hung onto my hand.

"So," I asked, "What brings you here?"

Kaito sighed in defeat. I'm sorry Kaito but I just caould't do what you want.

"I came to see the baby dolphin," Kaito said.

"You, too," I replied.

Kaito looked at me, "A little while ago I found a lone female pink dolphin in the bay."

"Momo-chan's mother," I figured out.

"I think so," Kaito said, "How did you..."

"Pink may be pretty, but it is not a commen color for salt water dolphins," I said, wittily back.

"We should probably find Momo-chan," Kaito said getting up. He still had my hand.

I got up and followed. As we walked I wondered why my heart was beating faster than when Madame Taki scared me, and if Kaito could hear it.

When we got to Momo-chan's enclosure he swam right up to us, more specifically me.

"Princess-sama," A voice entered my head. I had to restrain my instinct to swear.

"Down here," the voice said. I looked down to see Momo-chan.

I thought/spoke, "You know I'm the princess? How?"

Momo let out a sound that sounded like a laugh.

"I think he's laughing at us," Kaito said.

"No, he's laughing at me," I corrected. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a member of the Guardian Pod," Momo-chan said.

Ah, I had read about the Guardian Pods during my captivity. Their were seven in all. One for each country. The members of the pod took their countries color, which explained his coloring.

The Guardian Pod members had a particularly strong psychic connection to their princess.

"So that is how you knew I was the princess, please lets make this our little secret," I asked in my mind.

"Yes, my princess. The Pod knows of your sacrifice and will support you in what ever way it can," Momo said.

"Please don't use the term 'sacrifice', it make me sound more noble than I am," I said.

"But you are noble, and kindhearted, and brave," Momo said.

"Brave, hardly. I'm not brave," I said, if I were brave I'd stand up to Gaito, I'd be able to comfort Hanon, I'd be able to tell Kaito I felt something between us.

"I've never met anyone braver," Momo said.

A tear slide down my cheek. Kaito squeezed my hand. I wiped it away, "What are you doing here?"

"I had gotten a feeling to come to the bay, my pod members identified it as my first telepathic connection to you, Princess-sama. I came her and was captured by two evil witches. They made it so I was brought here," Momo explained.

"Was this them?" I sent a mental picture to Momo.

"Yes, that's them," Momo said. I went pale, what were SheShe and Mimi doing?

"I want to go home," Momo cried, "I want my mommy."

"Cheer up, brave one," I spoke through our link, "Your mama's out in the bay and I will get you out of here, I promise. And I have never broken a promise."

"Thank you, Princess-samd," Momo sniffed.

The intercom made an announcement, "It's time for the dolphin show."

I was trying to figure just how I was going to get Momo to his mother, when I heard shrieks from the dolphin show tank.

"SheShe and Mimi are here," I thought.

"Go! Get out of here before they see you," Momo said

"No, I'm going to confront them. Someone has to teach them not to mess with my Pod," I smirked.

"But, Princess-sama..." Momo began.

"Oh, don't worry they want know it's me," I said.

"What are you going to do? Wear a mask!" Momo said in disbelief.

"Yep," I chimed through our link.

I ran. "Lucia!" Kaito called, coming after me but Momo stopped him.

I stopped at one of tanks that connected to the dolphin show tank. I wrapped Kaito's pedant around my wrist and dove into the tank. My mask appeared on my face, just as Aqua Regina said it would.

I swam into the main tank and joined by Hanon and Rina.

"Mermaid Princesses," I called.

Hanon immediately recognized me, "Pink Rose-san! That's the name we chose, actually our friend Lucia came up with it."

"I know," I said, "Let's go! Pink Pearl Voice!"

The others joined me. My mask and Kaito's pendent were still on me.

We were floating above the water like the Black Beauty Sister.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Hanon and I said. Then all of us sang _Legand of Mermaid._

Then Hanon and I yelled, "Love Shower Pitch!"

I added, "How about an encore?"

"Damn you," Mimi yelled her hands clutched to her ears. She and SheShe vanished.

The crowd was chanting, "Encore! Encore!"

Uh, they actually wanted an encore? I should have kept my damn mouth shut.

"Ah..." I said on the spot. Then an idea struck me as I felt Momo-chan's mom on the other side of a wall, that wall was the closest place in the aquarium to the ocean. The tank and the ocean were only separated by that wall.

"For a special Christmas present! Momo-chan's mother," I sang a song softly to lend my power to Momo-chan's mother. Momo-chan's mother used the extra power to jump into the enclosure. I went to the switch board and opened up the path for Momo to swim into the main enclosure. It was a happy reunion.

"And now a mother's lullaby," I said and sang the song Madame Taki used to sing to get me to sleep. I lent my power to the two of them allowing them to jump back into the bay.

When we finished Rina, Hanon, and I scattered.

I somehow ended up in the North Pacific tank, I'm not sure how. I saw Kaito walking through the halls. I swam to the glass, grate my mask was still on.

"Why is she here?" Kaito asked when he saw me. I put my right index finger on my lips indicating for him to be quiet. Mermaid in the fish tank, I am sure that would go over well, and I'd mange not to turn to bubbles.

Kaito's eyes widened as he saw his necklace wrapped around my right wrist. I couldn't give it to him them, the glass was in the way.

I smiled at him. I was pretty sure the sparks Kaito mentioned were in my eyes. Before I lost control of myself, the coward in me won and I swam away.

"Wait!" Kaito called out.

Somehow, I found my way to a beach not to far from the Pearl Piari in my human form. My mask was safely away, where ever it was, but I still had Kaito's pendent wrapped around my wrist.

"Princess-sama," I heard in my head.

"Momo-chan," I said through our link. I ran to the ocean and entered as far as I could without turning into a mermaid, about my ankle level, "I'm glad you two are alright."

"Princess-sama, I wish there was someway we could help," Momo said

"It's okay," I said, finally seeing him fifty meters away.

"I know! The Pod could look into one of the things on your worry list," Momo said.

Thank you telepathic connection for revealing my worry list. Note sarcasism.

"Momo-chan, most of the things I'm worried about are really dangerous. I couldn't put the pod in danger like that," I explained.

"We could check up on your country and look into Kaito-san's connection to the Panthalassa Clan. Those don't sound to dangerous. Who's Kaito-san?" Momo said.

"Momo-chan, I'm not sure..." I started.

"Princess-sama, it is the pods duty to aid their princess," Momo's mother entered the conversation for the first time.

I knew I was going to loose this argument. They would have done it anyway and I probably was insulting them because my hesitation could be interpreted as a lack of confidence.

"Fine, you know that boy I was with at the aquariums, that's Kaito," I also sent him a mental image of Kaito.

"Okay," Momo said, "Speaking of Kaito..." Momo and his mother swam off.

"Huh?" I said aloud.

"Lucia," Kaito said, "What are you doing here?" Kaito pinched my nose.

I yelled, "That hurt!"

Both of us were laughing. Maybe things were looking up. Yeah, and maybe I'll be free of Gaito. The universe still hates me. I'm still Gaito's prisoner. And my life still sucks... but... I guess, it has its good days.


End file.
